With the development of mobile communication technologies, a terminal provides a plurality of complex functions, thus making it difficult for a server to manage clients.
The Open Mobile Alliance Device Management (OMA DM) standard provides a new management solution for a third party to manage and set the environment and the configuration information of terminal devices (such as mobile stations, and function objects in the terminal) in a wireless network, solves the problems of such terminal devices in the operation process, performs software installation and upgrades through wireless networks, provides more humanistic and individualized services, and improves the user experience. A third party may be a mobile operator, service provider, or an information management department of the partner.
The OMA DM solution provides a device management tree in order to organize the management objects in the client in the form of a tree. The device management server manages clients by operating management objects. The path from a root node to a target operation node on the management tree varies in the different clients. In the prior art, an operation node in a client is located through an absolute path. In this mode, each absolute path is applicable to a corresponding terminal.
The management operation for each client is performed through sessions between the device management server and each client. In the process of operating each client, the device management server first sends a notification message to the client, notifying the client to create a session. After receiving the notification, the client authenticates the server information in the message. After the authentication succeeds, the client reports client information and client authentication information to the server, and the server authenticates the client. After the authentication succeeds, the session creation stage is completed.
The device management server sends the nonce to be used in the next session and management operation commands. The client responds to the server. The server sends other management operation commands and obtains the management tree information in the client.
In conventional method as described in the foregoing management operation process, the server has to create a session connection with each client separately in view of different paths directed to the target operation nodes on different client, obtain the detailed management tree information of each client, send a proper management operation message to each client, and keep the session connection during the management, when the device management server performs the same management operation for a batch of clients. Consequently, the quantity of management operation messages to be sent is large thereby resulting in inefficient processing.